Olexi
My job is to heal the wounded and that is what I intend to do. What's the matter if there's a little bit of blue under that river of red? — Olexi when caught healing New Conglomerate troops while still a member of the Terran Republic Olexi Olexi Aleksandrovich Petrov is currently a New Conglomerate combat medic serving alongside other members of the 73rd Combined Arms Battalion. However, this was not always the case. Olexi has previously served with the Terran Republic and as a result attempts to steer clear of the NC/TR combat as best as possible. Time with the Terran Republic Olexi had originally been convinced by his childhood friends that he should enlist in the Terran Republic's armed forces with them despite his pacifist views. After enlisting Olexi was assigned to Sierra Ranger Regiment, Second Battalion, First Company. This assignment put his medical ability to the test as his company experienced heavy casualties during their campaign on Amerish. During his time with the Republic army, Olexi frequently attempted to have deep discussions with his companions about the morality of the war often asking if they thought the Republic and Conglomerate should again focus on joining together, most of which was met with teasing or flat out being ignored. Despite his insecurities, Olexi felt obligated to stay with his friends but often found himself secretly tending to wounded Conglomerate troops and sympathizers after battles. Escape from oppression On August 29, 2847 Olexi's commanding officer accompanied by Olexi's life long friend, Nikolai Dmitriyevich Kuznetsov, discovered him mending the wounds of a Conglomerate trooper after a Republic victory on Indar. Olexi's commander ordered him to execute the soldiers on site. He refused and responded, "My job is to heal the wounded and that is what I intend to do. What's the matter if there's a little bit of blue under that river of red?". The officer deemed Olexi to be a traitor and nearly killed him before Nikolai shot the man in the back of the head, swiftly killing him. With no other options Olexi, Nikolai, and the wounded NC soldier hid in the dessert for days until New Conglomerate forces could once again regain a foothold on the continent. Founding the 73rd Combined Arms Battalion After word of Olexi and Nikolai's defection had reached their friends still serving in the Terran military many decided to convert as well. This left the New Conglomerate with a large quantity of Terran soldiers who were disliked by mainstream Conglomerate troopers. Since Olexi had spent a considerable amount of time with the Conglomerate and had distinguished himself in the field for his ability to keep large forces of troops moving even after sustaining heavy injuries, NC command saw it fit to allow Olexi to lead his freshly converted Terrain allies in battle. Having been through rigorous Terran military training Olexi's troops are capable of adapting to many different scenarios. The troops pride themselves with their ability to mount and dismount armor with great speed and effectiveness. The battalion has taken to calling themselves The Marauders, symbolizing the mutiny like shift in power between Olexi and his previous Terran commander. Olexi is not fond of the name as he has said it is not how he wishes to be remembered. Views on the war after converting Olexi had never been fond of the war between the Republic and Conglomerate, although he vehemently despises the Vanu Sovereignty, and his newfound allegiance to the NC had not changed that. Olexi openly states he believes that no faction on Araxus in morally right, and when asked to pick a side he thought was right he responded; "It isn't that simple. This Republic isn't the Republic I know and love, our leader was murdered and now the military fights for the blood lust of Waterson. The VS are bad because, well I like being human even if it's not perfect and have no intentions of saying hello to an alien god thing when I die. As for the NC I don't trust our leaders one bit, they are shady and the ones who wanted peace were blown up with poor Tom Connery. So why did I pick to fight for the NC? The way I see it is that I'm not fighting for Araxus or anyone on it. I'm fighting for Earth. I don't want Waterson making his way back home with an army of undead super soldiers and I sure as well don't want the VS to cleanse the earth of the non-believers. Ok, but what's stopping the NC from making "trade routes" home and basically adding to the problem then? Our instability as a faction is what. We are a faction full of rebels and backstabbers, we won't last long after the war and if it takes an NC victory that ends in all our destruction to save Earth then so be it. The innocent there don't deserve to see the horrors that have been created here. Maybe I'm just a Terran without hope, but I honestly think this is the only shot we've got." Category:Male characters Category:Combat Medic Category:Emerald